A superdooper happy funtastic week
by Harada Risa
Summary: Ed is hyper due to a overdose of coffee, now he's on a rampage...-COMPLETED-
1. Hyperness, yay

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FMA! IN FACT, I DON"T THINK I OWN ANYHING REALTED TO FMA! Well, sort of..

One last thing, my grammar stinks… and I mean really badly…

Today was a lovely day at Central, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and everyone seems to be in a good mood. Today was perfect…

"MUAHAHAHAHA! BUFFALOS WILL RULE THE WORLD! JUST YOU WAIT, they will attack us when we least expect them. WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Well, expect for the hyper alchemist.

"Brother, get down from that tree!" Al shouted

"NO WAY, MY SPORKIE! My precious…" Ed was protecting his spork in a very creepy way.

"Um, it's just a spork.."

"NO IT ISN'T! IT'S SPORKIE THE SPORK! FEAR IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh…"

"YOU DON"T BELIEVE ME! FINE THEN, FLY LIKE THE WIND SPORKIE!" Ed threw his spork in the air, then watches it fall to the ground. "NOOO! SPORKIE'S DEAD!" He started crying

Al picked the spork off of the ground. "Um, no he isn't?"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Ed pointed to his younger brother. "YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN SPORKIE AND NOW HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE A KILLER AL, A COLD HEARTLESS KILLER! Hey is that ice cream?" Ed's eye grew big as he jumped off the tree and rushed toward the place.

"Wait, brother! You forgot sporkie!" Al ran after his older brother

Meanwhile at the place, Roy was there. He sighed to himself. "That's the last time I walked in on Hawkeye in the bathroom."

Then Edward rushed in. "AHHH!" He pointed at Roy. "IT'S FREDDY KRUGER FROM NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET! Oh, no wait…it's just an ugly old man.."

Roy twitched "WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" He shouted before Ed threw a mango at him.

"Die, you ugly old man who is Freddy Kruger!" He kept throwing fruits at the flame alchemist

"Brother stop!" Al came in.

"Here's a kiwi, here's a orange, here's a onion, here's a textbook, here's a bomb!"

"AH!" Roy threw away the bomb right before it exploded into millions of pieces. "ARE YOU INSANE!" He shouted while being covered of all types of fruits.

"Geez, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking, unless if you're MEDUSA! Give me back sporkie, you ate him!" Ed shouted back.

"Here's sporkie!" Al showed him the spork that Ed threw.

"THAT'S NOT SPORKIE, HE'S INSIDE MEDUSA!"

Roy twitched again. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SOMETHING AS UGLY AS-"

"SPORKIE CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ed was talking to the flame alchemist's stomach. "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK INTO THE LIGHT!"

Roy slapped himself mentally, Al just sweatdropped.

"I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" Ed got out a random scythe and was swinging it like a mad man. "THIS IS FOR SPORKIE!"

With no other choice, Roy was running all over the place and screaming like a girl. "AHHH!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! FEAR MY WRATH!"

"Hey wait, I'm the flame alchemist!" Roy was about to use his flame on full metal.

Too bad it was raining outside…

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! GIVE ME BACK SPORKIE!"

"HELP!" Roy was running again.

Hawkeye sighed. "What a way to start a day.."

End chapter 1

Um, did I mention I was really bored when I did this fanfiction? Hee hee.

So should I continue this?


	2. Oh my me, poor Al!

Reviews:

**Razatip**: Yes, I took all of Envy's crazy ideas and turn them into a hyper Ed. Haha

**Sakura-sama-13: **Don't worry, Roy will live…

**BloodFlavoredDoughnutsRoxMySox: **Yes, we must save Sporkie! Haha nice username by the way…

**Rxia**: Really? I'm like that too when I'm hyper… AHH! YOU'RE MY EVIL TWIN! Just kidding…

**Darkshadowgirl: **Yes, buffaloes will rule the world one day..

**Goten: **Don't worry, I updated…

**Phoebechan:** Thank you, glad you liked it!

**DarkAngel:** Updated!

Disclaimer- I will never own FMA, just like I will never own DNAngel… I really should update my DNAngel fanfics…

The rampaging Ed was finally calm down. "Teddy, teddy, teddy!" He squealed hugging a teddy bear. "My teddy!"

As for Roy and Hughes, they were barely walking and were limping on a stick.

"Never give full metal coffee again…" Roy said before passing out

"Ed is scary when he's hyper…" Hughes did the same thing.

Hawkeye sighed while looking at the coffeepot. "You do realize how MUCH sugar is in this thing right?"

A few minutes earlier…

"MOMMY!" Roy was running from Ed, who happened to be on a rampage.

"WHERE'S SPORKIE!" He shouted while swinging a scythe like crazy.

"Stop! What you're doing is wrong!" Al stood in front of his brother.

"AH-HA! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE WORKING WITH MEDUSA, JASON!" Ed shouted.

"Jason, who's that?"

"Don't play dumb, I know what you did last summer with him!"

Roy and Al fell silent, while Riza in the background was giggling a bit.

"Brother, I think you need to calm down…"

"Brother? I am not your brother, I AM THE BUFFALO KING! GO MY MINIONS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" A huge stampede of buffaloes stomped on top of Roy and Al. "BOW DOWN BEFORE MY WRATH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Man, when will this end?" Roy twitched on the ground.

"Give me back Sporkie or die before my buffalo minions!" Ed had flames in the background.

Hughes, who happened to be passing by, touched the flames. "AHHH! WATER, WATER,WATER!" He was screaming around like an idiot.

"Where did he come from?" Riza thought.

""MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! I GOT A NEW TOY, IT'S A LETHAL WEAPON!" Ed sang while holding a metal pipe and started beat the crap out of Roy, Al and Hughes. "FEAR IT! MUAHAHAHHAHA!"

"What did I do now?" Huges cried.

"Run, idiot!" Roy shouted.

Poor Al, he was caught by his own brother's death grip. He was tied to a tree.

"What are you doing!"

"Hold still!" Ed was holding a bookza as target practice.

"BROTHER!"

Too late, the trigger was pulled. Everything in front of Ed was destroyed, expect for Al and the tree.

"EVIL BOOKZA!" Ed cried.

Al was still tied to the tree. He was shaking. "I…lived

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULD RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" His older brother hopped on one of his buffalo and was about to push the "Destroy the world" button.

"AHHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Hughes was crying a waterfall.

"ME TOO!" Roy was crying too.

Hawkeye slapped herself. "Why am I always the one to save the day?" She said throwing a teddy bear at Ed.

"TEDDY! TEDDY, TEDDY, TEDDY!" He was happy.

"Yay! WE ARE SAVED!" Hughes and Roy shouted, but cracks were heard. "Ow, my back! Ow, my hand! Ow, my arm! Ow, my eye!"

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Ed did his evil laugh. "You think a teddy bear can stop me? MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT WRONG, I'm STILL GOING TO RULE THE WORLD, isn't that right teddy?"

"…." Said the bear.

"See, he said yes! MUAHAHHAHAHA!" Ed was about to push the button again.

"I think I see the light…" Roy whispered

"NOO! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!" Hughes shouted

Then Winry hit Ed on the head with a mallet. "No one destroys the world on my watch for I am SUPERWOMEN!"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Can't anyone take a joke these days?"

"Isn't anyone going to help me get off of this tree?" Al said.

End chapter 2

Yes, I know it isn't that funny as the first chapter… but I'll get some random ideas soon.


	3. Babysitting, it's a tough job

Reviews:

**Ed's girlfriend: **He's already hot as it is! He's 15 and he's already too hot for his own good! (Haha)

**Sakura-sama-13: **Well, you're in luck! Roy isn't going to get hurt in this chapter…much.

**Shale 101**: Thank you! Volitilefmafreak: Yes, I know. I'm a weirdo  
Rxia: TWIN! (Haha) UPDATED! 

**hailey: **Thanks and updated!

**Phoebechan**: This one's longer!

**Aysha's damn username: **Thanks!

**BloodFlavoredDoughnutsRoxMySox**: Okay, thanks for the idea! I'll put it in the next chapter! 

**WL496-GS623: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Somebody you don't know: **Thanks, kelly!…I think..

**Anime monster: **I read that fanfiction, it was funny! SPORKS! **  
**

I dedicate this fanfiction to my friend Melissa and Princessrock323! (She's new here, so please read her fanfics!)

Ed: Don't dedicate your insanity!

Fine then, I DEDICATE THIS FANFICTION TO ALL THE WRITERS!

Ed: That makes it worse!

Disclaimer- does it looks like I own FMA? If I did, I won't be writing this fanfiction…

"Life isn't fair!" Hughes shouted out.

"Why me!" Winry shouted as well

"I really don't want to do this…" Al whined

"Oh come on, babysitting fullmetal isn't 'that' bad!" Roy said.

"YES IT IS!" All 3 of them blurted out

"Don't make me baby-sit him!" Hughes, clinging on to Roy's right leg, cried. "I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"You're on your own!" Roy let of Hughes and ran out the door.

"NO! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!"

Winry sighed. "Well it's just you, me, the crying man, and the crazy overactive boy…"

"Hey, where is brother anyway?" Al questioned

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Why don't we ask him on the rooftop?" Winry said. "Let's go…" She said dragging the crying Hughes.

"Oh, why is this world so cruel to me?"

"Stop being a crybaby and help us out!"

Meanwhile up on the roof, Ed was doing the chicken dance and clucked like a chicken. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE SUMMONED RAINING FROGS AND FLYING CATS! THE DAY WILL COME! MUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Ed was acting evil…again. "AHH! I SEE A FLYING CAT, HEAD FOR THE HILLS!…wait there are no hills…AHHH!"

"Oh shut up!" Winry got out her mallet.

"OREO KILLER, OREO KILLER, OREO KILLER!" Ed screamed while running from the crazed-mallet girl.

"Calm down, brother…" Al, said through a big tin can box.

"Take that oreo killer!" Ed somehow got Winry's mallet. "WHAT DID THAT OREO EVER DO TO YOU!" Then he looked at Al. "EAT THE CHEESE STICK!" He got out a cheese stick.

"But you know I can't eat cheese.." Al said.

"Blasphemy! Eat the cheese!"

"Okay, okay! Geez.." Al answered as he ate it.

"AHHH! HOW CAN YOU EAT THE CHEESE STICK? WHATEVER DID IT DO TO YOU! CHEESE KILLER, CHEESE KILLER! HOW CAN YOU KILL MY LORD AND MASTER?" Ed got out his scythe. "CHEESE KILLER!"

"AHHH!" Al was running from his brother

Poor Hughes, he was still inside. "I'm in a happy place, I'm in a happy place…" He kept mumbling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Al yelled across the room.

"MY LORD AND MASTER!" Ed did the same.

Hughes blinked. "I sense the end of the world coming."

Then Ed said something really random. "Scar's pants are spiffy!"

"No, they come from Walmart!" Hughes answered back.

"SPIFFY!"

"WALMART!"

"SPIFFY!"

"WALMART!"

"NO THEY ARE SPIFFY!" The alchemist threw his scythe only to come a few inches off of cutting Hughes head off.

"MEANIE!" He cried.

"FEAR THE WRATH OF THE KNIVES!" Ed threw random pointy knives at Al and Hughes. "YOU CAN"T ESCAPE ME! I'M THE ALMIGHTY FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!"

"Brother is just too evil!"

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Up at the rooftop, Winry was finally awake. "Uh-oh." She said. "My 'Ed is going to steal my giant panda mecha' sense is tingling."

Right she was when Al and Hughes came up, grabbed Winry and jumped off the roof only seconds before the mecha popped out.

"Hey that's my robot!" She shouted.

"You actually keep one of those things!"

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SEE YOU!" The alchemist pulled the trigger.

"SANCTUARY!"

BOOM!

The next thing you know, Roy just happened to step into HQ, which was totally destroyed. He sees Al, Hughes and Winry tied to a pole.

"What happened here?" He thought.

"They're spiffy!"

"They come from Walmart!"

"SPIFFY!"

"WALMART!"

"What are they talking about?" Roy questioned

"Save us…" Al cried.

"They're talking about scar's pants…" Winry answered

"SPIFFY!"

"WALMART!"

"His pants are both spiffy and come from walmart!" She shouted

"AHHH! MEDUSA HAS COME BACK!" Ed pointed to Roy.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" Flames started to come up.

"SANCUTARY NUMBER 2!"

BOOM!

The flames were everywhere, good thing the 3 of them escaped.

"Say, how DID we escape?"

"That's a good question!" Hughes said. "It's-

2 hour later..

"And that's how we escaped!"

"Hamsters can't fly…"

"Fine, destroy my life long dreams!"

"….okay. Do you think it's safe to see what happened?"

The 3 of them looked. "OMGWTFBBQ!"

"SURRENDER, MEDUSA!" Ed was jumping on top of Roy. "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"NEVER!' Roy shouted.

"How did they survive that blast?"

"Another good question! It's-

2 hour later once more…

"And that's how they survived!"

"Elephants don't sing…"

"STOP DESTROYING MY LIFE LONG DREAMS!"

Ed glared at the 3 of them, looking like he was going to attack, he got out his bookza. "I got one thing to say!"

Silence.

"When's lunch?"

Sweatdrop.

"What? I'm hungry and I need more coffee…"

"NO!" Roy, Hughes, Al, and Winry quickly shouted.

End chapter 3

Don't worry, I'll keep going with this fanfiction. By the way, the full metal alchemist movie comes out on **July 23, 2005**! Remember that everyone!


	4. Who is the hyperest?

Ed est taille petit! (That's French by the way)

Ed:…I AM NOT SHORT!

Reviews:

**Razatip: **Thanks and I think I have one just like it!

**Sakura-sama-13: **You're in luck…again! Roy isn't going to be in this chapter…or the next one…so that means he won't get hurt…. Well…not physically

**FiReChAoS347: **UPDATED!

**Anime monster: **Thanks!

**Gomp: **I'm glad you liked it!

**Bloodflavoreddoghnutsroxmysox: **I'm sorry, but I couldn't make a part where all the homunculus goes crazy!Maybe I'll put it on my other FMA fanfic soon. Haha…Ed's no longer small in the movie!

Ed: YAY!

**Aysha's damn username: **Your welcome!

**Jazze Al-Bhed-girl: **See? Even she said so, I AM THE QUEEN OF INSANITY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ed: Well…you're still a psycho…

**Asecret Kitsune:** Thanks! 

**Heero-Yuii: **That stinks, but at least look on the bright side! Since you named it, the spork will rise back from the dead and take over the world! MUAHHAHAA!

Ed: SEE! SHE IS A PSYCHO!

**Connor: **Something about the kitty? Maybe I'll put something like that in my Monty Python FMA story!

**Somebody you don't know: **Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were my friend! Thanks, glad you liked it!

**Darkshadowgirl: **Update! You can put the baby peanut better down now…

Disclaimer- Wish I may, wish I might…I will never own FMA…never have and never will. Sad isn't it?

Ed: no…

_**Warning: **There's A LOT of booming in this chapter…and throwing random stuff._

"Miss sue had a steamboat the steamboat had a horn toot toot!" Ed sang really loudly outside. "The steamboat went to heaven, miss sue went to-"

"WHOA! Watch your language, this is a PG fanfiction!" Winry covered up Ed's mouth. "….Ew, you actually licked my hand!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA! Time to rule the world!" Ed ran off.

Meanwhile, not too far away…Havoc and Furey got ready.

"Why are we doing this again?" Furey questioned. "And why are we dressed like ghostbusters?"

"You'll see…" Havoc had a evil grin, which made Furey back away 10 feet.

"Now, let's get the ghost out of Ed, MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!" He yelled, which made Furey back away 10 more feet. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" He blasted through the wall and ran while doing the Tarzan yell.

"Hello, mental hospital? Yes, I would like to make an appointment for Mr. Jean Havoc…" Furey called on a phone. "Oh, I didn't know you get a free straight jacket."

Back to Ed, he was running pass a mother and a baby.

"Goo goo boo pa!" The baby mumbled

"THE FREAKING PASSWORD!" Ed shouted before stealing the baby.

"Brother what are you doing?" Al yelled to his brother

"THE CHEESE STICK TOLD ME SO, MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Al and the baby just blinked. Winry mumbled to herself.

"Miss Rockbell, Al, Ed get out of the way!" Furey suddenly came up.

They all look to the right. "OMFG!" Time to run away from the giant boulders that Havoc sent upon.

"I SHALL BE FURHER, MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" He screamed

(Roy: Hey that's my line!)

"Great, just what we need…another mindless person." Winry said.

"RUN MY MICE RUN! TIME TO MAKE A SACRIFICE TO THE GODS!"

"Hey, I WAS GOING TO DO THAT!" Ed popped out of nowhere. "IDEA STEALER!"

"NO WAY, SHORTY!"

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs! "FEAR MY ARMY OF FRUITS IN BINIKIS!" He threw fruits at Havoc.

"Fear my bombs!"

BOOM!

SPLAT!

SWOOSH!

WHOOO!

FWEEEEEEEEEE!

"This is war!" Ed cried, firing cannons

"WORLD WAR 3!" Havoc pushed random buttons on his "Destroy your enemies in 5 seconds" kit.

BOOM!

"What a lovely day today is…" Furey said, pretending to act calm and drinking tea.

"You call 'this' lovely?" Winry sweatdropped.

"Buffaloes come from trees, soon they'll fall, die and turn into zombie buffaloes. THEY'LL KILL US ALL!" Al shouted.

"………okay……….who gave Al drugs………AGAIN?" Winry shouted

"Havoc." Furey coughed.

BOOOM!

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I AM THE BUFFALO KING!" Ed shouted

"I AM THE KING OF BOMBS!" Havoc threw more bombs at Ed. "FEAR MY MARCHING FRUITS!"

" OH YEA! GO MY BUFFALO MINIONS!"

More rampages was heard until…

"ENVY, THE SUPERHERO HAS ARRIVED!" He yelled. "Which one of you ordered the straight jacket?"

"I did…"

"OKAY!" He gave Furey the package. "Here you go, thanks for ordering from the mental hotline!" He said flying away. "AND REMEMBER SCAR'S PANTS ARE SPIFFY!"

"Whhheeeeee!" Al blurted out. "Look at the pretty butterfly…"

"Great, Al's going insane on us too…"

"DIE ALREADY!" Havoc threw cheese sticks at Ed.

"AHHH! HOW DARE YOU THROW MY LORD AND MASTER! DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SHORT!"

Silence.

" HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHORT! You know what! You'll pay for that!" Ed got all the machine guns.

"AHHHH!"

Click. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"NOOOOO!" Furey shouted, only to find himself awaking from a dream. "It was a dream? Whew, for a moment there I thought-"

"IN COMING!" Al shouted as Ed threw rubber chickens.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I WIN THE WAR!"

"….or not…"

End chapter 4

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that funny, evil homework. Please review!

**  
**


	5. It's the end of the world, part II

Wow….40 reviews…go me! 

Reviews:

**Sakura-sama-13: **Don't worry, Roy won't get hurt ….okay…not really..

**Darkshadowgirl: **Um…updated! …I think it's already too late…

**BloodFlavoredDoghnutsRoxMySox**Yes, go hyper people!

**Anime monster: **Wow, I'm glad you really think it was funny…

**Aseret Kitsune**Thanks!

**Heero-Yuii: **Thanks…again!

Disclaimer- Haven't I said this enough already?

**_Warning: _**Um…try not to drool in this fanficion because of the fact that Ed – …you'll find out soon…

Chapter 5

"Wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town!" Ed sang once again loudly. "AGAIN!"

"NO!" Everyone in the whole bus screamed

"MEANIES! I'M TELLING MOMMY!" He ran out of the bus and hit right into a pole. "Wheeee, look at the pretty colors…"

Winry sighed while holding color flashcards in front of him. "This is starting to get too easy…"

Then Al tied Ed to the pole. "Sorry brother, but this is for your own good…"

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME! I'M TELLING!"

"Calm down will you!" Winry shouted with her megaphone, which caused the whole world to shake and messed up the solar system a bit. Al just backed away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!" Ed shouted. "WHAT WILL I DO!"

"Here…" Winry gave Ed a puzzle, which happened to be a piece of paper with the name "Edward Elric" on it. "The world's most hardest puzzle."

"It's not hard at all!" Al said.

Ed looked at it. "…. Man this is hard."

Al did an animefall. "It's your name, brother.."

"MY NAME ISN'T EDWARD ELRIC, I AM THE BUFFALO KING! .…I can't read this…IT"S TOO HARD!"

"See what I mean?" Winry said. "Come on Al…"

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Riza looked up at Hughes.

"Everything's going to be okay…now come down from that tree…"

"NEVER! I SEE THAT THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING!"

"Sir, it's just coffee, Ed will get off of it soon!"

"Coffee is dangerous, it can destroy the world! I WANT TO LIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME? LIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!"

"…I think you need therapy…"

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh boy…"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!"

"Please don't tell me that was Ed…" Riza mumbled to herself.

"I DIDN"T EVEN WRITE MY WILL YET!" Hughes cried

"I AM NAKED AND PROUD OF IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Silence.

"AHHH! MY EYES!" Hughes shouted.

"What was the whole point of that?"

"I'M NOT READY FOR 'THAT' YET!" Winry quickly covered up her eyes.

"BROTHER!"

"I WILL FIND THIS ELRIC PERSON AND RULE THE WORLD WITH HIM! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You ARE that Elric person!" The four of them shouted.

"SILENCE!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! DON"T YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE!" Winry threw a blanket over him

"AHH! SPIDER!"

"Be quiet already!" She hit him with a 2-foot mallet and dragged Ed back to HQ using the blanket.

The next day, it was a perfect day once again in central. Look at the birds, they are cowering in fear! Why do they look paranoid? Hey look at the flowers, they're happy…okay more like dying. Fine today wasn't another perfect day.

"I did what?" Ed shouted to his brother. "I did 'that' when I was hyper?"

"Running around in the nude isn't a very wise thing.." Al said.

Ed started to blush really badly. "That's it, no more coffee for me…"

"AHHH! IT THE END OF THE WORLD AGAIN!" Hughes ran as fast as he could.

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" Furey shouted

"NO MORE SPORKS!" Havoc yelled.

"What happened here?" Ed thought

Riza entered the building and saw Roy hopping around like a bunny. "RIZA! HOWMANYLICKSDOESITTAKETOGETTOTHECENTEROFATOOTSIEPOP?" He said really quickly

"Uh…"

"IKNOWWHATITIS! IT'S378049083-"

"This is going to take a while." She said as she got out her gun.

BOOM!

"MEANIE!" Roy shouted in the air.

End

Yes, this is my last chapter…sadly… oh last thing, I'm somewhat declaring the fanfiction "I'll be furher" as the sequel to this…(I hope you don't mind, Anime monster!)

**  
**


End file.
